Two Questions
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Dark goes to Krad's for dinner, and Krad has two questions to ask him. DarkxKrad, SatoshixDaisuke implied, and apparent in the second chapter. Lots of lemon, just a warning XD COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Now And Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, or Dark and Krad.

A/N. In this Satoshi and Krad are brothers and Dark and Daisuke are brothers. So yes, it's AU. This is my first KradxDark! This was just originally the notes for this fic, but I got carried away and decided to write it XD

Warning: Contains boyxboy smex, yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Its M rating for a reason, so kiddies, no reading! Unless you want to, in which case I can't stop you *laughs*

Now And Forever

Dark was going to Krad's apartment for a dinner for just the two of them, and he was spending the night. Dark had his own key for the apartment, as Krad has a key to Dark's apartment. Dark unlocked the door and let himself in. 'Krad, where are you?' Dark shouted. Krad replied 'I'm in the kitchen, you twit, where else would I be?' Dark laughed and said 'All right, all right, calm down lover boy.'

Dark set his jacket down on the sofa and walked towards the kitchen as Krad came out of it. Krad was wearing a fluffy pink apron. Dark smirked and quipped 'I know you're gay but isn't that talking things a bit too far?' Krad replied 'It's all I could find. Satoshi took the other one when he moved out to live with Daisuke. Daisuke can't cook at all, so my unfortunate brother is left to cook all the time. Much like I always cook for you. If I didn't, you'd live on instant ramen and soup. Anyway, laugh at it and you won't get any food.' Dark smiled, drawing close to Krad. He put his face really close to the blonde's and started playing with the waistband on his trousers. He said in his most seductive voice 'I don't mind. Tell you what, why don't we skip dinner and go straight to desert?' Krad kissed Dark and said 'As much as that's a tempting offer, the food will burn.' He kissed Dark again and unattached himself from his lover. He said 'Go sit down in the front room and watch TV or something. Food will be done in 10 minutes.' Dark nodded and went and sat on the sofa, flicking absently through one of the magazines on the coffee table.

Ten minutes later Krad called Dark over to the table. Krad had gone all out. There was expensive wine, candles, and new cutlery and plates. Dark asked 'What's the occasion, Krad?' Krad answered 'Oh, you'll see soon enough.' Dark looked at Krad questioningly, but Krad refused to say anything else. The two sat and ate their dinner, talking through it. At the end Krad said to Dark 'Dark, I've been thinking. And I have two questions to ask.' Dark looked at Krad with question in his eyes. Krad continued 'The first is, will you move in with me?' Dark's face broke out into a big smile and he replied 'Yes, most defiantly yes. I love you, Krad. Then Krad smiled too 'Okay, we'll move your things in tomorrow. And now for the second question. I love you, Dark, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Krad slid off the chair and got down on one knee in front of Dark, pulling a box out of his pocket. He said 'Dark, will you marry me?' Dark's smile widened and he bent his head down and kissed his lover. He sat back up and said 'Yes, Krad, I will marry you.' Krad smiled and pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Dark's ring finger. Dark said 'Tomorrow, we'll go see Daisuke and Satoshi and tell them.' Krad nodded. The two wrapped their arms around each other and just sat there.

Krad moved his head up and closed the distance between their faces. He gently pressed his lips against Dark's and felt Dark pushing back. He parted his lips slightly and Dark opened his mouth too. Krad slid his tongue through Dark's lips and began exploring his lover's mouth. Dark gave a muffled moan and pulled Krad closer to him. He entwined his fingers in the long blonde hair tightly. Krad broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Dark's neck. Dark threw back his head, giving him more access. Krad slid Dark's black tank top over his head, revealing the tanned, toned upper torso. His mouth still licking and nipping his neck, a pale hand moved to one of Dark's nipples, toying with the nub. A low moan escaped from Dark's throat and Krad smirked. He stopped his ministrations and said 'Come on. Bedroom.' He stood up, dragging Dark with him.

The two pushed their way through Krad's bedroom door, not absorbed in anything but each other. Krad pushed Dark down onto the bed. He went back to licking Dark's neck, his hands moving to his trousers. His quick hands pulled off the trousers and boxers, flinging them across the room, leaving Dark naked underneath him. Krad smiled down at his naked lover underneath him, and Dark's slim fingers moved to Krad's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. Dark followed by removing Krad's trousers and boxers, exposing his erection. Dark pulled Krad down so their erections were rubbing against each other and he moaned. Krad reached for the bedside cabinet and pulled a small bottle of liquid out of there. He dripped some onto his fingers, and went down to Dark's length. Dark tensed. Krad said 'Relax, Dark. You know full well that this doesn't hurt as much as it used too.'

With that Krad engulfed Dark's length in his mouth. Dark moaned as he was surrounded by a warm mouth, and he threw his head back. Krad began to suck and he brushed his fingers against Dark's entrance. He slipped one finger into Dark and began to move it slowly in and out. After a while he added a second, then a third. Dark moaned 'Krad' breathlessly, and Krad responded by brushing against his prostrate. Dark moaned loudly and gripped his lover's hair. Krad prodded around inside Dark for a little longer, then removed his fingers. Dark gasped when the fingers were removed. He felt Krad remove his mouth from his length and he shuddered. He watched Krad apply some of the liquid from the bottle to his length, and he placed it in front of Dark's entrance. Krad said 'Are you ready, Dark?' Dark nodded and Krad slowly pushed his way into him. Dark shuddered at the feel, and Krad waited for Dark to adjust. When Dark nodded Krad pushed the whole way in and stopped and waited for him to adjust again. Dark said 'You can move now, I'm ready.' Krad slowly started moving in and out of Dark. Dark brought up his legs and wrapped them high around Krad's waist. Dark breathed 'Move.... faster, Krad.' Krad picked up his speed, and hit a bundle of nerves inside Dark. Dark threw back his head and groaned loudly. Krad continued thrusting, getting harder. A few thrusts later Dark came on Krad's chest with a loud moan. Krad kept thrusting, and soon came inside Dark. He pulled out of him and reached for the towel he kept in the cabinet next to his bed. He cleaned up the two of them, and then threw the towel into the wash basket. He lay back down next to Dark. Dark moved and snuggled up next to Krad. He said 'I love you, Krad. I can't wait to marry you.' Dark giggled happily and wrapped his arms around Krad. Krad kissed him and said 'I love you two, Dark. Now, go to sleep. We have to go visit our brother's tomorrow and tell them the news. Dark smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Krad followed soon after.

A/N. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I'm going to write another chapter for when they go and visit Satoshi and Daisuke XD


	2. Chapter 2 What A Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel.

A/N. Sorry for taking so long to get this out, I've been swamped with stuff to do. This is the last chapter, I think. But by the end of this chapter, I will most likely have changed my mind :p

What A Feeling

Dark woke up, looking at his sleeping lover with a soft smile. He reached out to gently stroke the blonde's hair. 'My angel.' Dark whispered quietly. Krad woke up, unnoticed by Dark, keeping his eyes shut. Dark moved down, stroking Krad's face softly. 'You trying to take advantage of me in my sleep?' Krad asked. Dark jumped 'I didn't know you were awake.' He said quietly. Krad chuckled 'It's fine, now get up and get dressed. We're going to Satoshi and Daisuke's place. Dark nodded and shifted out of the bed, going to shower.

Half an hour later the newly engaged couple were leaving their apartment, holding hands. As they arrived on the pavement outside Krad pulled out his mobile phone, quickly dialling for a taxi. Soon after this the taxi arrived, and they climbed into it. Krad gave the driver the address and settled back against the chair. Dark lent his head against Krad's chest, snuggling into him, kissing his chest softly. Krad trailed his hand up and down Dark's side, stroking his side gently. Dark smiled and he snuggled up closer to his lover.

Krad yawned sleepily and Dark poked him in the side 'No sleeping, babe, we're almost there.' Krad nodded and blinked sleepily, looking out of the window. Soon they pulled up outside Satoshi and Daisuke's apartment, and they climbed out of the taxi, paying the driver. Dark clasped Krad's hand and dragged him towards the door and up the stairs, pressing the buzzer. Daisuke's voice came through the speaker 'Hello?' Dark replied 'Hey, Dai-chan, it's bro. Let us in. Creepy boy's brother is here too.' Daisuke rolled his eyes 'Don't call him creepy boy.' He buzzed them into the building. Dark and Krad made their way up towards their apartment, soon arriving outside, knocking on the door.

Satoshi opened the door, old white shirt and tatty trousers on, hair filled with specks of paint. Daisuke could be seen through the door to their bedroom, holding a paintbrush with his teeth. Dark chuckled 'Daisuke on a painting spree?' he asked. Satoshi nodded 'He got bored of the colour in our bedroom and wanted to decorate it. I'll go get him.' Satoshi went off to the bedroom to get Daisuke.

Dark grabbed Krad's hand, dragging him through to the living room. Dark sat down heavily on the sofa, tugging on Krad's arm to make him sit down also. Krad sat down and Dark immediately leant against his shoulder. Krad put his arm around Dark's shoulder casually, lighting up a cigarette, smoking lazily,

Daisuke came through, running his hands through his hair, trying to shake out excess paint. Satoshi was following behind him, angrily muttering, his hair covered in red paint. Dark smirked and said 'What happened to you, creepy boy?' Satoshi glared at him 'Your brother happened to me. When I went to get him, I made him jump and he spilt paint on my head. Daisuke smiled sheepishly and Satoshi shook his head, exasperated. Dark laughed and Krad smirked slightly. Satoshi sat down, still rubbing his paint covered hair with a towel. Daisuke sat down next to Satoshi, curling up against him.

Dark looked up at Krad, and Krad nodded. Dark looked back at Satoshi and Daisuke and said 'Krad and I are engaged to be married.' Daisuke gasped and Satoshi looked stunned. Dark studied their reactions carefully 'What, guys?' Satoshi said 'You two just don't seem the type to commit, that's all.' Krad opened his mouth and said 'We're together forever anyway, two halves of a whole, why not make it official?' Daisuke smiled and said 'Well, congrats, bro, Krad.' Dark smiled 'Thanks Daisuke.' Krad nodded 'Thanks.' He said gruffly.

Daisuke stood up 'Well, I'm going to get us all some drinks, come on Satoshi.' Daisuke grabbed his blue haired lover's hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen. Dark smiled and chuckled, turning to look up at Krad. He put their foreheads together 'I love you, Krad.' He whispered 'I love you so much, and it feels so good. What a feeling.' He grinned, kissing him softly, truly and completely content.

A/N. Yep, this is the last chapter. I'm so tired. Twenty past three. And I just got busted still awake by my dad. Whoops. I gotta stop doing this :p Sorry it's short, but I always intended it that way. Hope you enjoy this ^_^


End file.
